


Weird Earthlings Customs, by Queen Allura

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Queen Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Allura proposes. Lance cries.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Weird Earthlings Customs, by Queen Allura

**Author's Note:**

> I did an Allurance, wow.

Contrary to everyone's beliefs, Allura proposed to Lance and he was the one who cried first —he never thought he had an actual opportunity to be happy beside her forever.

And being asked by Allura herself if he wanted to be her husband, if he wanted —for the love of god— be with her until death teared them apart? Well, he just broke down.

He barely sobbed a "y-yes!" And he was falling into Allura's embrace, who was quick to catch him and not let the ring in her hand to fall to the grass.

For a moment she thought something was wrong with what she did. Allura wasn't accustomed to human's procedures and matters.

She even asked Pidge and Hunk for help about it, and she was surprised when even Keith and Shiro helped to clear her doubts out. She found the perfect ring for Lance and she had talked to Lance's parents and she organized the perfect date to ask for his hand.

She was still a little confused as to why ask for his hand when she wanted all of him, but she shrugged it off and figured she could ask for more parts of him as their relationship developed.

So then, although she still didn't understand some of the human's customs, she fell to one knee and asked Lance to marry her.

When she saw Lance start to cry she thought she had done wrong, but then he sobbed out a 'yes!' And fell to her arms, hugging her close and making her own throat feel tight with tears. Of happiness. It was happiness. She started to cry too, and they held each other until they stopped shaking, laughing at their puffy eyes and smeared make up.

Lance kissed her and Allura kissed him back.

And when she pulled away, remembering to ask again if he said yes, Lance giggled, taking bringing his left hand between them and smirking.

"Seal the deal?"

Allura didn't understand what that expression meant, but she remembered what Hunk had explained about the ring finger.

She cleared her throat, scrambling a bit for the ring box and glaring at Lance when he laughed, but she finally held the ring and sliding it on Lance's finger, the silver band lined with the same shade of blue as his eyes fitting perfectly. It almost makes her eyes water again.

They were engaged. She was going to marry Lance.

"I love you," she whispered, smile so wide it cramped her cheeks, "I love you, Lance."

He whined, softly, leaning and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, Allura," he vowed, "to the ends of the universe."

She smiled, knowing that was true. Knowing how he had done everything in his power to save her in every way.

"To the ends of the universe," she repeated back, feeling it inside her.

Those words were later engraved in their engagement rings.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
